Pleasure to Unwrap
by Operatic
Summary: Cha-Cha shows Ed her little black dress.


**AN: I own nothing D:**

It was black, glittering, and best of all, short. "Are you ready to go?" she asked, watching him expectantly. He'd promised her they'd go dancing; however, it was hard to go dancing with four legs. And at the moment Ed Green was nothing but a dog with a mouth hanging open and a wagging tail.

"You could say that," he said as soon as he could speak, swallowing thickly. For God's sake. He lived with Cha-Cha. The girl threw her clothes all over the floor, and yet, just when he'd thought he'd seen it all, she brought something like this out. Short and shimmery and absolutely...illegally sexy. So right it had to be wrong on some level. Or maybe it was just a crime he hadn't seen it yet.

"I can't wait to get out there. You're such a good dancer..." the queen kept talking, but it was toned out as she raised one of her legs, fastening a heel on one of her feet. Okay, the thing was, she was wearing the strawberry underwear. Okay. She was trying to kill him. Obviously. Oh wait, wasn't she saying something? "...gonna be dead by the time we get home, but it'll do us some good to get out of the apartment..." he nodded absently. Wait a second.

Get out of the apartment? As in, not stay in? As in, they weren't headed towards the bedroom? Oh no. Quick brain, do something! "Speaking of which," he cut her off, amazed he could speak intelligent language given his current position. "Y'know, we don't have to go out tonight. If you don't want to," always make it in her best interest. "I mean, you've been sniffing. Think you're getting a cold? If we stay in I can help male you feel better." Really, honest. Chicken noodle soup...some warm blankets...some Barry White...

"I'm fine," Cha-Cha insisted, strapping on her other shoe and standing up. She did a quick twirl for him, winking. That thing was dangerously short. She was wearing nylons, but still showcased Ed's favourite fruit everytime she twirled. Ed really really wasn't in a position to go out and dance. Unless of course she meant the tango or the mambo. Of the horizontal or the mattress variety. "Are you okay?" she added, tilting her head at him. He looked a little pale. Well, as pale as he got anyway.

This could work out in his favour. "I'd like to stay in," he admitted. He was on the couch, giving her the perfect seat. All he had to do was open his arms and she sat herself happily in his lap. Wrapping his arms around her middle, her rested his head on her shoulder. "I'm tired. And I think I'm catching the cold you swear you don't have," he poked her tummy, making her squirm with a laugh. "And I just...really think we should postpone the dancing. Not cancel. Just save it for a night where we're both feeling our...best," he mumbled, kissing her neck. He felt just fine, to be honest. He kissed her neck again. And again.

Cha-Cha wasn't that dumb, and it didn't take her long to catch on. "Edward Green. I get all fancied up, and right away you wanna wreck it!" she scolded lightly. It was hard to scold when she was into the idea. But giving in would just be too easy.

"I know. I'm terrible," the older manm admitted, trailing his kisses down to her shoulder. The wide strap of her dress was in the way, and he brushed it off her shoulder and against her arm. That was better. Come on, he knew she couldn't resist this. "But you love me for it. So let's stay in and stay cozy, huh?"

The queen sighed. She really hated to give in so easy. She really really hated that he was so persuasive. "You know something?" Ed looked up with his eyes only, mouth still concerned with her shoulder. "You'd think you'd be used to me wearing short dresses by now. You've known me what, a year now? And how often do I wear things past the knee?" Unless they were tight pants, which didn't count anyway, considering. Or pyjama bottoms, which never lasted long on her waist. "What's so special about this one?"

He kept kissing her shoulder, shrugging. She really did have him beat. After a few minutes his head was back on her shoulder, a hand running up and down her side. "I guess it's cause you're in it."


End file.
